yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Man Of Yo-kai II
Man of Yo-kai II is a sequel to the first film of an alternate universe where Aaron and his Yo-kai companions Whisper, Jibanyan, Frostail Tsuki no Yami, and Roughraff sent to another planet by once Lily now known as Lady Terror. While Lady Terror pans to unleash her own Yo-kai Virus instead of the Onimaro Leader and the demon King Rasen. Note: this Fanon contain graphic violence and dark manner, Do not read this if your'reunder 18. Plot 30 Years halved passed, But Aaron does not age. Time has lost its effects of him due to the fact that he and his Yo-kai were teleported to Vara'Bah and his hair has grown long, But he and his Yo-kai continues to help the people, and other alien Yo-kai out from Lady Terror's robots with his speeder bike, blue armor, and a helmet while equipped with various weapons. But he possessed a new Yo-kai watch known as the Yo-kai Watch Elda which makes his Yo-kai change into Shadowside forms. Aaron fell in love with Shaki unknown to them he got her pregnant with his baby. Suddenly Lady Terror appeared out of nowhere, kidnapping Shaki, and taking her back to her kingdom in the dark realm. There Shaki gives birth to a baby girl with her mother's silver eyes, and black hair. Shaki names her Kasunah. Lady Terror destroys Shaki, and raises the baby girl Kashunah. She trains her to be the greatest warrior in order to kill Aaron. Now as a 13 year old girl, Kashunah with her training complete sets out to the planet Vara'Bah to kill Aaron (Who is her father). Later Aaron and his Yo-kai Whisper,Jibanyan, frostail, Tsuki no Yami, Roughraff, Alurik, and Zah-Kull (Now Aaron's Yo-kai) sets out camp in the night. Kashunah founds Aaron and his Yo-kai and spies on them, then suddenly she pops out and attacks Aaron. Aaron defends himself from the teenage girl while his Yo-kai in Shadowside form battles her, they've beaten her. They change back into their lightside forms, and tied her up with chains. Kashunah Badmouths Aaron, But Aaron, Whisper, Jibanyan Frostail Tsuki no Yami, Roughraf , Alurik, and Zah-Kull realizes that she is confuse, and troubled. They pondes her entire way of thinkin, and decides to convince her that the,y not the enemy. By sunrise they grabbed Kashunah, and they begin to travel. As they pressed onward, Kashunah continues to insult Aaron and his Yo-kai. But then Aaron and Zah-Kull snap and they yelled at her, and telling her that Lady Terror is the monster that destroys everything. Later that night Kashunah manages to set her self free from the chains and prepares to kill Aaron, but then a mysterious beam of light shines upon her. Kashunah recalls from her childhood when she was in training by Lady Terror in her youth when she interacted with it. But Lady Terror blocks the light out claiming the light was distracting her and generally not part of her order. As the light continues to beam down on Kashunah, changes her mind about killing Aaron. Distraught, Kashunah begins to question her purpose. A Shadowy figure appears out of nowhere revealing to be Lady Terror in shadow form commanding Kashunah to Kill Aaron and to destroy his Yo-kai, but Kashunah refuses and informing her that Aaron saved her and she only wants to know the truth. Shocked at Kashunah's "failure" and perceived weakness, Lady Terror dismisses her. As the sun comes up, Jibanyan had hear Kashunah and Lady Terror's conversation and tells Aaron and the others about this. Aaron and the others decidesto keep an eye on the girl to be safe. Later back on Earth, everything is peaceful. But Lady Terror launches a comet to Earth, and starts an epidemic Yo-kai virus starting affecting people with malevolent intentions and is spreading indefinitely, turning them into Kaodeka Oni and causing chaos throughout the city. With the end near, nothing can stand in her way. Back at Vara'Bah Aaron along with his Yo-kai Whisper, Jibanyan, Frostail, Tsuki no Yami, Roughraff, Alurik, and Zah-Kull takes Kashunah to the city filled with Lady Terror's robots enslaving the humans and good alien yo-kai. They show her the dark side of the city and how it was voided of hope, this is able to convince Kashunah that Lady Terror is Evil. She agrees to help Aaron and his Yo-kai, but he disagrees there is no other way to do so. Shortly after, they witnessed a Prison transport filled with human scientist whom are taken to a factory to power a new Mega war-bot .Upon infiltrating the factory, Aaron, Kashunah, Whisper, Jibanyan,Frostail, Tsuki no Yami, Roughraff, Alurik, and Zah-Kull quickly finds the human scientist. But they encountered the security droids. Zah-kull and Aaron keep the droids occupied while Kashunah, Whisper, Jibanyan,Frostail, Tsuki no Yami, Roughraff, Alurik searches for the control room, only to be caught by a Wicked Tribe Alien Yo-kai known as Vu-Shak. They battle valiantly, then Kashunah defeats Vu-Shak and manages to destroy the controls setting the scientists, and the city free. The scientists offers Aaron and his Yo-kai a space ship that will return them to Earth, Aaron, his Yo-kai, and Kashunah gets on board the ship and blasts off to Earth while jumping into hyperspace. Kashunah talks to Aaron about how wrong she was, and how she realizes that Lady Terror is the real monster and not him and how he showed him the truth. Aaron and the others forgives her, Kashunah asks Aaron about Lady Terror. Aaron explains to her that Lady Terror was his wife Lily when she was alive 41 years ago back on Earth. She explained to her that he and Lily were about to be parents of their newborn son Nathan, but they lost their son when the blon- haired woman crashed her car with theirs. Making them both explode, taking their newborn son with them. And tells her that Lily shot the woman in court and herself. And he learned that she had become a powerful demonic Yo-kai known as Lady terror and she teleported him and his Yo-kai to Vara'Bah. Feeling bad for Aaron for what happened years ago, Kashunah comforts him. When they arrived on Earth, Aaron and the others went into the state of shock as they witnessed cities and other buildings in ruins. They landed their ships and they see cars and trucks destroyed, and they see some of the bodies. The bodies were Akinori's and Touma's lying dead. Suddenly they see Lady Terror's warbots, and the people that halved become Kaodeka Oni after being infected by the Yo-kai Virus Onimaro. The Robots and the begin to attack Aaron and his team, but they fought back. But they were out numbered. They ran away, but the Kaodeka Oni chases after them. Suddenly A man named Jack, and his 13 year old son Gabe appeared out of nowhere and stops them with the help of Kyubi, Blizzaria, Blazion, Papa Thunder, and Komasan. in Shadowside form, Lord Enma, Nurarihyon, Magi Magoro, and the others that are part of the surviving resistance group. Jack leads Aaron and the rest to their hiding place. There, they explained that the Onimaro virus had been infecting people and turning them into Kaodeka Oni thanks to Lady Terror. Outrage, Aaron is now determined to find a way to destroy his fallen wife once and for all. The next day, Aaron, and Kashunah now part of the resistance along with his Yo-kai sets out to Lady Terror's demonic palace with the Resistance army. But the army was ambushed by Lady Terrors War bots killing all of them except Jack, Gabe, Kashunah, and Aaron. Horrified, they battle the warbots with their Yo-kai in shadowside form. They fought valiantly but there was too many of them, then Lady Terror reveals her self to them. Aaron and Zah-Kull asks her what she had done to Shaki. Lady Terrors answers that she had given birth to a baby girl making them shocked, and she stated that she killed her aftewards making them horrified for what she did. Aaron and Zah-Kull went into a state of rage, and the begin to attack her. But she pushes them away with her powers, and she tells them that Shaki's baby was also Aaron's. Aaron and the other became confused at first, but she tells them that Aaron fell in love with her and after she kidnapped her, she gave birth to his child and that's Kashunah. Aaron and the others (including Kashunah) were shocked when they realized that Kashunah is Aaron's daughter. Lady Terror possess Kashunah making her attack Aaron and the others. Aaron, Jack, Gabe, and their Yo-kai could not barearo hurt her, and they admit defeat. Keeling before Lady terror both Gabe and Aaron surrendered their watches to Lady Terror making their Yo-kai changing back to their Lightside form. Lady Terror claims both Aaron's and Gabe's watches. Back on Vara'bah all the humans, and alien Yo-kai gathes around their television sets to watch a live broadcast of Lady Terror's lair. Lady Terror announces that she has captured Aaron, the last remaining resistance, the Yo-kai, and the watches. Lady Terror decides that Kashunah (Still under her possession) should be the one to kill Aaron. Aaron begs her to resist, but (on the surface) she appears to ignore him. As Kashunah is about to shoot Aaron in the forehead, his allies from Vara'Bah breaks into Lady Terror's lair and began attacking the demon with battleships, starfighters, bombers, etc with the help of other Yo-kai of earth. Seizing their chance, Aaron, Jack, Gabe, and the Yo-kai scapes and makes a run for the watches. But only to be stopped and attacked by Kashunah. Meanwhile Lady Terror laughs off the Armies and navies attacks as she smashes the tanks, corrupting them into evil Yo-kai. Despite their best efforts, the armies and ships are slowly overwhelmed by the evil Yo-kai until Ankoku-shin Enma, and Jiku-shin Enma joins the fray. Aaron groups up with Ankoku-shin Enma, and Jiku-shin Enma, and they offer Aaron a capsule that will conceal Lady Terror forever, sending her between space and time. Fallowing the savage battle, Lady Terror goes up into the sky and releases a rain of meteors into the army and ships, killing most of the combatants. At the same time, Aaron and the other halved managed to break Kashunah free from Lady Terror. Kashunah hugs her father Aaron in tears, then Lady Terror steps in and realizes that Kashunah is now useless to her. She morphs her fist into a sword and prepares to kill Kashunah, but Aaron pushes her away only to be punctured by Lady Terrors' sword screaming in pain. Horrified Gabe, Jack, and the Yo-kai witness Aaron stabbed by Lady Terror as Kashunah shouts out his name. Lady Terror became pleased with her self for stabbing Aaron and laughs off at him. Enraged, Kashunah, and Gabe grabs the watches and transforms Whisper, Jibanyan, and the other Yo-kai into Sadowside forms and attack Lady Terror. They battle her violently, but Lady Terror becomes enraged and stops them and pnuches both Kashunah and Gabe in the faces and restrains both of them. As she morphs her hand into and axe preparing to decapitates their heads off, Aaron sees them in terror. But he gathers enough strength and throws the capsule at her making Lady Terror realized that her days are numbered, concealing her forever. Then Aaron sends the capsule buried between space and time. Suddenly the lair started to explode forcing the Yo-kai, Kashunah, Jack, and Gabe to flee carrying Aaron wounded and dying. The lair exploded leaving a huge crater, and all the Kaodeka Oni halved changed back into humans. The Vara'bains and the Yo-kai cheered, but Kashunah lays Aaron on the ground and asked her why he did it in a sad tsate. Aaron answers in his final words '' I did it for you Kashunah. I've lost a son, but I've gain a daughter... She will never hurt anyone ever again. It's.. I.t's Over, I.. I love.. Y.ou.'' Aaron dies making Kashunah cry and the others kneel to his death. 10 years halved passed the Vara'bains helps the earthlings rebuild their civilizations with their technology. Meanwhile way out in the country in a large house Kashunah now 23 years old and married to Gabe while Whisper, Jibanyan, and Zah-Kull living with them. They are still sadden by the death of Aaron, but suddenly a beam of light rays down on them. As they head outside to see what was going on, they see Aaron whom as become a Rank-SSS Light Attribute Yo-kai known as Arrowgel with a white shirt, paints, and 6 angel wings. Joyfull iyn tears, Kashunah, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Zah-Kull hugs him. They tell Arrowgel how much they missed him 10 years ago Then Arrowgel offers his daughter Kashunah his baby son (and her half brother) Nathan in a basked while covered in wha ite blanket. Arrowgel says goodbye to them and says he'll be watching over them. Kashunah promises her father that she will take good care of Nathan. Afterward Kashunah, and Gabe watches the sun set with Nathan now as their son with another chance to live while Whisper, Jibanyan, and Zah-Kull watches the sunset with them. Character Aaron Adams/Arrowgel (Debut Yo-kai) Kashunah Nathan Adams (Revived) Shaki Lady Terror Whisper Jibanyan Alurik Touma (Deceaced) Akinori (Deceaced) Jack Gabe Zah-Kull Tsuki no Yami Frostail Roughraff Lord Enma Ankoku-shin Enma Jiku-shin Enma Vu-Shak Debut (Yo-kai) Kyubi Blizzaria Blazion Papa Thunder Komasan. Nurarihyon Magi Magoro Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Man of Yo-kai Category:Fanmade Films Category:Shadowside Films